Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for exchanging heat between two fluids, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger for actively exchanging heat by using a thermoelectric module and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In a heat exchanger using a thermoelectric module according to the related art, since pellet bonding in the thermoelectric module is performed through high-temperature soldering, the thermoelectric module is damaged if a temperature of about 200° C. or above is applied to the thermoelectric module. Thus, thermal bonding units at a periphery of the thermoelectric module, such as a pin and a tube, should be soldered at a temperature of 200° C. or below.
However, a portion bonded through low-temperature soldering acts as a thermal resistance to a path for transferring heat generated by the thermoelectric module to the outside, which is a main cause of lowering performance of the heat exchanger.
Further, since the thermoelectric module should be soldered at a temperature of 200° C. or below, a jig for fixing a periphery of the thermoelectric module and a separate bonding process are necessary.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.